


Getting Somewhere

by jacquelee



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Notting Hill AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When the Academy Awards ceremony moves into the dinner stage, Zari decides to approach Nora and Ava to maybe salvage this possible friendship even when their first meeting had been less than ideal.Part of my Notting Hill AU, direct continuation ofA Chance Encounter in the Bathroom.
Series: Legends of Tomorrow Notting Hill AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892884
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Getting Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt Queen of Wands (with the definition: Courage, confidence, independence, social butterfly, determination).

After she had overheard Ava Sharpe and Nora Darhk in the bathroom, talking about Ava being a clone of all things, Zari had a very hard time paying attention to the rest of the Academy Awards ceremony. At least, her annoying so-called boyfriend had eventually gotten the hint of everyone around them shushing him and had stopped talking her ear off. But she barely even noticed it, since the only thing she was doing was to replay that conversation in her mind over and over again.

The one thing that did get her to stop for a few moments was Ava Sharpe herself, nominated for best actress. Zari had watched the movie she was nominated for, a biographical piece about a famous author, and had enjoyed Ava's performance immensely but now that she knew this secret about her she felt in a way much closer to this, finding herself on the edge of her seat when the envelope was finally opened. 

And when Ava's name was called, Zari was one of the first people out of her chair, clapping and cheering much louder than she had all evening. She watched as Ava fumbled her way through the acceptance speech, noting that she mentioned both Nora Darhk and Mona Wu as her inspiration and her rocks without whom she wouldn't have been able to do this. If Zari hadn't overheard that conversation, she would have thought this was a completely normal speech, not too long and not too short, maybe a little dry but okay nevertheless.

But now that she knew the emotional state Ava had been in just a couple of hours before, she could see the small signs that pointed towards her very much not being okay. Of course, it was expected that Oscar winners were nervous, even anxious but there was something about Ava's entire demeanor that Zari was sure everyone else would see as just nervousness or anxiety at winning such a prestigious award but that she was now able to see as what it truly was: fear.

Fear of being found out as what she truly was, fear of other people looking at her like they did at all metas and magical beings, like they surely looked at Nora. Zari could only imagine how terrifying it must be, standing in the literal spotlight in front of hundreds of people, even more, thousands of people watching on TV, trying to hide this essential part of herself.

As someone who had grown up in both worlds due to Mithra, everyone seeing the Dragongirl as someone who automatically had to support magical creatures just by virtue of having one as her claim to fame but also not herself being a magical creature or a meta so still having one foot in the so-called 'normal' world, Zari could only imagine the struggles Ava must have gone through and was still going through, having such a huge secret and hiding it from the world. 

When her speech was over, Zari clapped and cheered extra loudly, hoping that somehow, Ava would see that there was at least one person who knew her secret and still supported her, still saw her as someone worth cheering for. 

Because she did, of course she did, but she also knew that the world was cruel and the world of the rich and famous even more so. Ava had already gotten so much hatred for just supporting and employing Nora, Zari honestly didn't want to imagine the heaps of shit she would have to wade through if her secret was ever revealed. But maybe it wouldn't be that bad, the world was changing after all. And if she had even slightly a word to say in it, she would try her absolute best to change it even more, to make sure that people like Ava didn't have to be afraid of revealing the truth about themselves. 

Pretty soon after Ava had gotten her award, the show was winding down and suddenly, everyone streamed to the dining room to enjoy the expensive dinner that was a part of this whole shebang. Zari couldn't help but be on the lookout for Ava and Nora and when she saw they were seated only two tables down from her, the urge to go over and say something, make it even more clear that she was supportive and would be grateful to be an ally, maybe even a friend, was getting bigger and bigger.

Everyone was still getting into their seats and it was clear that the actual dinner wouldn't start for a while still, so Zari reminded herself that she had never been anything but determined and courageous when she wanted something. That dwelling on the what-ifs had never been her style, so it made sense to just go over there and present herself as an ally, a friend. 

Still undecided but keeping an eye on the other table, she saw that Ava was very awkwardly talking to the woman seated next to her, judging by her body language apparently not recognizing her when the woman very clearly tried to convince her that they knew each other. Ava did such a horrible job at hiding that she had no idea who the other person was, it was nearly painful to watch. 

For Zari, it was the push she needed and before she even thought about it for more than three seconds, she was out of her seat, leaving S'More Money sulking at their table and walking over to Ava's, where Nora just now intervened and tried to save the situation by far too cheerfully offering the older woman who had talked to Ava her hand, greeting her in a way that would seem enthusiastic for anyone else but for Nora Dahrk seemed vaguely threatening.

But then again, that was true of anything she did ever, so people were probably used to it. In any case, it did get the woman to smile at Ava and from what Zari could hear from her position now much closer to the table, launch into a speech about something that didn't seem to be related to how they knew each other, so the crisis was averted, for now. 

Nora raised her eyebrows at Ava and rolled her eyes getting a small frown but also a thankful smile in return, which was quickly replaced by an incredibly fake smile at the woman next to her. Zari was now zoning in on the still empty chair to Nora's right at the round table. She sat down without much fuss, as if she was supposed to be there. If she had learned one thing from her years as influencer and brand owner, it was that if you pretended well enough to belong somewhere, nobody would dare question you.

Except, of course, Nora Darhk wasn't that easily fooled. She frowned deeply the second she recognized Zari, clearly remembering the earlier incident well. Zari knew she had only a very small window of opportunity here. Where she had used her exuberant and cheerful personality before to get out of the bathroom, she now employed a more subtle strategy, leaning in to Nora, not too close, not wanting to appear threatening, but close enough to be able to speak quietly and not have Ava overhear, who was still pretending, badly, to be riveted by what the woman next to her was saying and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Relax, I'm just here to offer my help. You saw what I can do earlier and that was just improv after a few minutes of prep. When I have time, I promise, I can work wonders." 

Nora's stance was rigid and didn't relax at all when she answered Zari in what came out more like a hiss than actual words.

"If you even think of using this against her-"

Zari interrupted Nora, waving a hand in front of her.

"Let me stop you right there. I told you my lips are sealed and that is still very much true. This is not about that. This is about me helping you. I know Hollywood, I know the circles the rich and powerful move in. I've been living this life since I was eight years old. Believe me, if anyone can help you navigate these waters, it's me. And you do need help."

She nodded in the direction of Ava, who was still trying and failing to seem interested in what the woman next to her was saying. Nora followed her gaze and her stance relaxed a little bit, her shoulders slumping infinitesimally. She let out something like a sigh, even when it was very small and barely noticeable. 

"You never believed that story about us rehearsing for a movie even for a moment, did you?"

Zari scoffed.

"Of course not. Your girl might have just won an Oscar, but when the cameras are off…" 

She left the sentence hanging in the air and as if on cue, Ava let out an incredibly fake laugh, just to look over at Nora and freeze like a deer in the headlights when she saw Zari, who hoped her genuine smile would put her at ease at least a little bit. Nora nodded very subtly at Ava, who still frowned but turned back to her neighbor, clearly even more distracted than before, something the woman thankfully didn't seem to notice. 

Nora leaned more towards Zari.

"Let's say I believe you are genuine and this is not some kind of ploy to ruin her reputation or something, which I am very much not ruling out by the way and which would only end very badly for you." She let that sink in for a moment, Zari remaining calm and just tilting her head, still smiling, very much aware what Nora was implying here but already becoming a little more impervious to her thinly veiled threats. "What kind of help did you have in mind?"

Zari's smile turned into a big grin. Now they were getting somewhere


End file.
